Mob's Musculature
by Crimson613
Summary: [One-shot. Reimob. 17Mob] Reigen gets drunk, appreciates Mob's muscles, and then wakes up under the table?


Shigeo sighs for the umpteenth time in just one hour as he floats the glass of "alcohol" he'd given Reigen away from his clumsy fingers.

The older man had called him the night before, asked him if he was still free the next evening and he couldn't help the smile that had escaped his lips as he reassured the man (again) that he would be at his apartment right after school. He'd kept his promise, his only delay being going home to change and get Reigen's gift.

That had been at least four hours ago.

"Mooooooob," Reigen whined as he stretched over the table to try and get the glass back.

"Master, you're going to get hurt if you keep drinking," Shigeo chastised, though, in reality, he'd stopped serving the lemon sour with alcohol after the first one. It was amazing how the older man continued to become more sluggish and...drunk, "Come on, let's finish watching the movie."

Reigen blew a raspberry as he slumped onto the table, knocking down the TV remote and the gift wrap Shigeo had used for his present. Shigeo sighed again and moved from his curled up position on the couch to help Reigen back up. He used his esper abilities to pause the terrible film they were watching while he pulled Reigen's arm over his shoulder, grunting at his dead weight. If he'd tried this three years ago he'd be crushed under Reigen's weight, but his Body Improvement activities had helped tremendously.

A giggle escaped Reigen as Shigeo sat him down on the couch. He was about to move away but the arm around him stayed put.

"Master?"

"Mob?" Reigen looked slightly confused as he squinted his eyes, scrunched up his nose, and pulled him closer, "'ss that reeally you?"

A blush made its way to Shigeo's cheeks at their proximity, "Y-Yes."

The blonde grinned and patted his back, "So strong!" he practically gushed.

Shigeo wasn't really sure how to take his words but just the fact that his strength and hard work had been acknowledged...he felt pride. He nodded his thanks. He successfully moved away from Reigen, ready to take his place at the end of the couch and start the movie when he was once again delayed, this time by Reigen tugging roughly on his sweater's back. He fell back, half on the couch and half on Reigen

"You do have 6!" Reigen exclaimed as his hands slipped under Shigeo's sweater and rubbed up and down his stomach, "Mmm-" _hiccup,_ "-ya know I could never do somethin like this. Too much work but YOU, you-" he nodded and his hair tickled Shigeo's face, "-you really good-"

Shigeo, on the other hand, was frozen in his seat as he chanted _7 months 7 months_ in his head, his face completely red. He was hyper aware of Reigen's touch, the way his palms were slightly damp but glided smoothly over his skin. The way they recounted his abs, the whispered numbers near his ear, and the way they moved over his ribs a couple of times. It all made him shiver, _7 months 7 months_ , "Mhmm, six."

When Reigen moved higher is when Shigeo grabbed his arms. He was breathing a little faster, "I, Master, I don't think that's a good idea..."

Reigen chuckled and easily maneuvered his hands out of Shigeo's grasp, "Even your hands are bigger now!" He stared in fascination and even put his hands with Shigeo's for a comparison.

"Hey Mob."

Shigeo slightly turned towards Reigen.

"Let me...Let me see your arms," his hands were already moving to unzip his sweater and Shigeo panicked. Wouldn't this be putting Reigen in a bad position? If someone walked in, if Serizawa came home, what would he think? Or would it be okay to just show him? He'd put his sweater back on and go back to his corner! He felt his stress levels go up. Why couldn't it be next year already?!

His sweater was pulled down and Reigen touched and rubbed, cooing at how his shoulders were broader and stronger, _hehe doesn't this seem like it's your birthday?_ It appeared his conscious had turned into Dimple and that single green distraction helped him get his bearings. He placed his hand on Reigen's thigh (it wasn't as firm as his but he loved the warmth it emanated and how it tensed) and tried to move away, "We should keep watching the movie, did you want another drink?"

He must have done something wrong because next thing he knew, Reigen's right hand was on his leg and it was moving down, over, up, and oh so close-

Shigeo shot up, his sweater dropping completely from his frame, _7 months!_ His face was red as he stuttered out, "I-I'll start the movie!" but he was so flustered he hadn't noticed Reigen had tangled up their feet and he ended up falling to the ground, his face missing the table by a few centimeters.

Reigen started laughing hysterically but once he calmed down he called out, "Mooooob~"

Shigeo turned his face and found himself nearly flattened by a drunk (again, _how_ ) Reigen as he laid down next to him. He pulled Shigeo towards him and muttered a content, "So warm," before passing out.

And Shigeo could only internally weep because, _how had it turned out this way?_ He'd been so careful too!

* * *

OMAKE

Reigen tried to get up and cursed as his head hit...the table? What was he doing under the table? As he looked down he yelled out and once more bumped his head, "Mob?!"

The seventeen-year-old was next to him, rubbing his eyes as he yawned, "...Oh you're awake..."

Reigen couldn't believe how calm his words were, especially when he took in their situation: under table, his leg over Mob's, Mob in a tank and sweatpants, him in a tank and (his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets) boxers. Holy mother of, he was going to HELL. But, more importantly, he was going to Jail, all because he couldn't keep his pants on and hands (and legs) off a seventeen-year-old Mob.

He could feel himself sweat, "W-what happened here?"

Mob blushed...

Mob. Blushed. Oh yes, he was dead.

He purposefully banged his head again, hoping he'd knock himself out and kill the arousal pooling in his not pants. Unfortunately for him, that only caused enough ruckus for Serizawa to come yelling from the guest room and then dropping his jaw when he saw them under the table.

Maybe being dead would be better than his current situation.

* * *

OMAKE: MOB

Mob blushed. How was he going to tell Reigen that after thoroughly appreciating his musculature he'd followed Mob under the table and promptly passed out? Started complaining halfway through the night it was too hot, and then stripped to his boxers? Not to mention cuddled him for most of his slumber...

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this for Anon (via tumblr) and I hope you all enjoy~ (it turned out more humorous than expected)**

p.s. I know NOTHING about alcoholic beverage or what a lemon sour is, I just looked up some info and apparently some recipes add alcohol and others don't :P

p.s.s. I also know nothing about being drunk or drunk people (LOL)


End file.
